As the need for computing environments (e.g., from desktop to servers to devices to smart machines, etc.) grows, the amount of data created as, e.g., logs/traces may grow exponentially. Though there may be methodologies/tools to analyze these logs/traces to detect problems, it may still be difficult to draw certain conclusions for the problem.